


can't help it if i wanna kiss you (in the rain)

by tiniegyus



Series: Shorts [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Rainy Days, Sort Of, jisung is the best boyfriend, just some super soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniegyus/pseuds/tiniegyus
Summary: Seungmin is a hopeless romantic.





	can't help it if i wanna kiss you (in the rain)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UsuallySleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsuallySleeping/gifts).



Seungmin is a hopeless romantic.

 

He doesn’t even try to deny it, if he’s honest. He’s the first to cry at romance movies. He can’t watch break-up episodes of dramas by himself. He spent pretty much the entirety of highschool dreaming about finding the perfect boyfriend and then he got to college _and he did_.

 

Because Jisung, Han Jisung ( _“Call me hyung.” “You’re eight days older than me!”)_ is actually perfect. After first, he comes off as immature and silly, but once you get to know him he’s one of the sweetest people Seungmin has ever met. He’s able to sense when Seungmin is in a bad mood even when they’re not face to face and will appear at Seungmin’s door with food. He started keeping strawberries in his fridge just because Seungmin said they’re one of his favorite fruits. He comforts Seungmin when he’s watching sad dramas and he’s willing to follow Seungmin through his spur of the moment decisions. He even wrote Seungmin a song.

 

_Seungmin’s dating a musician who wrote him a fucking song what the fuck._

 

Jisung is also willing to entertain all of Seungmin’s “romantic” ideas. This includes, but isn’t limited to: flowers, fancy dinners, homemade dinners, picnics, weekend trips, silly selfies, art museum dates, making out in the back of a movie theater, and cuddles. Lots and lots of cuddles.

 

There’s one thing, though, that Seungmin has always wanted to do. The idea for this stems from a combination of dramas and a night of drunkenly watching _The Notebook_ , which probably means it’s not a very smart one, but oh well.

 

Seungmin has always wanted to kiss a cute boy in the rain.

 

He’s never brought it up to Jisung, simply because he’s pretty sure it would get shot down immediately. Sometimes, though, when it’s raining and Jisung is curled up against him, a fuzzy blanket wrapped around the two, Seungmin has to resist the urge to run outside in the hopes that Jisung will follow.

 

In the end, though, if it does happen, he wants it to be spontaneous. He doesn’t want to plan it; where would be the fun and romance in that?

 

He and Jisung are walking back to their dorm one day. Jisung, perfect boyfriend that he is, had surprised Seungmin with a picnic lunch at a nearby park. Unfortunately, their day was cut short as dark clouds began to fill the sky and they made the mutual decision to leave early in order to try and beat the rain. Halfway back to Seungmin’s dorm the sky lit up with a large bolt of lightning, followed by a deafening roll of thunder. The heavens opened up and it began to pour, leaving the two of them to dash towards the nearest awning to take shelter under.

 

“Well fuck,” says Jisung, peering up at the sky. “That doesn’t look like it’s going away anytime soon, and I didn’t pack an umbrella. We’re going to have to make a run for it.”

 

Now Seungmin, he is _very_ good at seizing the moment, making the best of the situation. And with that in mind, he quickly decides on a course of action. “I have a better idea, Sungie,” he says, putting the picnic basket down.

 

Jisung frowns at him. “A better idea than getting back to your dorm while staying as dry as possible?”

 

Seungmin nods and reaches out to grab Jisung’s hand. “Yep! Come on!”

 

“Woah!” Jisung realizes what Seungmin is planning to do a split second before he gets dragged out into the rain and he digs his heels in, resolutely staying under the awning. “What are you doing, Minnie?”

 

“Come play in the rain with me!” Seungmin replies, beaming.

 

Jisung just stares at Seungmin incredulously as another boom of thunder echoes through the air. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”

 

Seungmin just laughs and lets go of Jisung’s hand, stepping out into the rain and spinning around, his arms wide. “Come on, Sungie! It feels good!”

 

Jisung watches him fondly, although he makes no move to step out from under the awning. “You’re crazy, you know that?”

 

“Yeah, but you’re the one who’s in love with my crazy,” Seungmin points out. “Which one of us is really worse off here, huh?”

 

Jisung shakes his head and laughs, then suddenly lunges forward, grabbing Seungmin around the waist. Seungmin shrieks with laughter as Jisung begins to tickle him, struggling to get away.

 

When Jisung finally stops torturing him, Seungmin spins in his arms so they’re face to face. They’re both soaking wet and Seungmin has to keep pushing his dripping hair out of his eyes, but he’s so incredibly happy that he doesn’t care. “Hey, Sungie,” he says softly, arms circling around Jisung’s neck. Jisung has his head tipped back, eyes closed as the rain falls on his face. He hums in acknowledgement, so Seungmin continues. “You know what’s something I’ve always wanted?”

 

“What?”

 

“A cute boy to kiss me in the rain.”

 

Jisung cracks an eye open and smirks. “What a coincidence; me too! You don’t happen to know where I can find one, do you?”

 

Seungmin punches weakly at Jisung’s shoulder. “Hey!”

 

“I’m joking!” Jisung laughs, attention now fully on Seungmin. “Not about wanting to kiss a cute boy in the rain though, that I’m completely serious about. Or, more accurately, kissing _you_ in the rain.”

 

“Really?”

 

Jisung nods. “You always like romantic things, so I knew kissing in the rain would make you happy. And what makes you happy, makes me happy. Plus, kissing you? It’s a great way to spend my time.”

 

“Do you mean it?” Seungmin asks shyly.

 

“Mean what?”

 

“What makes me happy makes you happy?”

 

Jisung nods again, a fond smile on his face. “It’s a side effect of being in love with you.”

 

Seungmin tries to contain his smile, biting his lip to hide it, but it doesn’t work because next thing he knows JIsung’s hand is on his face, gently pulling his lip from between his teeth. “Don’t hide your smile,” he says softly, his thumb stroking sweetly across Seungmin’s cheek. “I always want to see you smile, especially if I’m the cause.”

 

“So… All the time then?”

 

Jisung laughs and finally - _finally_ \- pulls Seungmin in for a kiss.

 

And Seungmin? Seungmin is a hopeless romantic. So when faced with one of his favorite fantasy situations, he simply melts into the kiss, more sure than ever that giving Jisung his heart is the best decision he’s ever made.  

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a prompt from a prompt list. the prompt was "We're in the middle of a thuderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?" also this... this is. not beta read so if it's bad sorry. btw the title comes from a taylor swift song but i'm blanking on the song name sorry.
> 
> please leave kudos and comments (especially comments i love comments)
> 
> you can anon message me at curiouscat.me/sunsmilehobi or find me on twitter @tiniegyus


End file.
